Just Between Friends
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: This is just something that randomly popped into my head.. a "what if" situation.. but.. anyway.. here we go with the first section of what might be a series.. I'm just not sure yet.. Daisy makes Jemma an offer she may or may not refuse..
1. Just a Suggestion

Jemma stood from the couch and began to gather the empty containers from their dinner.

Daisy watched her from her spot curled up on the couch. The remote held lazily between her fingers as she absentmindedly flipped through the selections on NETFILX. Jemma turned her head slightly and smiled at her best friend before returning her attention to her task.

Daisy shifted in her seat, folding her legs underneath her. "Hey, Jemma?"

"Hmm." Jemma responded, stacking containers inside themselves.

"Have you ever thought about the possibility of us-you know-" She paused for a brief moment then shrugged. "Making out every once in a while?"

Jemma's hand froze in mid-air. Her attention turned to Daisy. The confusion set in quickly as her brow furrowed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Daisy responded with a small grin. "Why not?"

The stare lasted for what felt like an eternity. Jemma hadn't uttered a word. Her mind was still trying to process what the hell exactly was happening here. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Daisy chuckled, crossing her arms against her chest. "How many times are you going to ask me that?"

"As many times as it takes to understand what the bloody hell is going on in that head of yours." Jemma responded, shaking her head. She straightened up and started toward the kitchen.

Daisy untangled her legs and stood up quickly. She caught up to Jemma and followed her into the kitchen. "Think about it. We're best friends."

"And I'd like to keep it that way." Jemma responded, tossing the containers in the trash.

Jemma and Daisy had met two years' prior at work. Jemma had come over to help Daisy's area for the season. That was one of the benefits of working in a very large, very popular theme park. You met someone new every day. They clicked instantly and had become fast friends. After exchanging numbers and social media information, the two had become inseparable. Daisy was a very important part of Jemma's life and vice versa.

Which is exactly why this suggestion was a horrible idea.

Daisy knitted her brow together. "Nothing will change between us."

Jemma scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Brown eyes narrowed back at her. "You know nothing can break this up." She pointed between herself and Jemma. "Just hear me out." With one swift motion, Daisy was sitting on the counter, staring down at her. "You and I always talk about how we miss physical contact. And how great it would be just to kiss someone again." She placed her hand on her chest. "I could be that someone for you and you can be that someone for me."

Disbelief crossed Jemma's features. Filling her beautiful eyes and adorable smile. Her nose scrunched. "And you don't see anything wrong with it? Anything that may or may not ruin our friendship?"

"No." Daisy stated, firmly. Her eyes locked on Jemma and she gripped the counter. Her eyebrow raised and the smirk spread further on her lips. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

Jemma broke eye contact for a moment and looked down at the floor. She could feel her cheeks start to burn pink. She cleared her throat and looked at Daisy again. "Did you find another movie to watch?"

Daisy gaped at her for a moment then shook her head. She chuckled lightly. "You're not going to answer me."

"No, no, I'm not." Jemma confirmed with a smirk of her own. She slapped Daisy's knee and nudged her. "Get off of my counter. You're blocking the bowls."

"Fine." Daisy rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter. "I'll go find another movie." She bumped Jemma with her hip causing the other girl to bump her back. Daisy released a small huff of a chuckle and started walking toward the living room. "What do you want to watch?"

Jemma watched her retreating form. "Something funny." She turned, reaching up to grab a bowl.

Her motions were fluid as she grabbed all the necessary items for their snack. She made sure to grab the chocolate fudge for Daisy because heaven forbid she didn't. It was like she had just hid her favorite toy. A soft smile crossed her lips at the thought. Her mind shifted back to their previous conversation.

She and Daisy. Making out just because.

"Of all the ridiculous ideas." She muttered to no one as she shook her head and continued her task….

* * *

The movie was a solid hour in when Jemma found her attention drifting elsewhere. She inspected the discarded bowls and the open bottle of chocolate syrup. Hazel eyes moved away from the mess and over to the person sitting next to her. To Daisy. Who was intently staring at the screen with a smudge of chocolate on her face.

Jemma shook her head and giggled. "Your face." She whispered.

"Huh?" Daisy replied with a quick glance before turning her attention back to the screen.

"You're a mess." Jemma raised her hand and brushed her thumb against Daisy's cheek. Daisy stuck out her tongue and licked her finger. She made a disgusted face followed by a grunt. "And you're incorrigible." She wiped her hand on Daisy's shirt. "Not very attractive qualities, I might add." She teased.

Daisy grinned. "I happen to think those are my most attractive qualities."

Jemma rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the movie. Before long, she found herself staring down at her hands. Watching her fingers wrestle with one another. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip, pressing in lightly as thought after thought ran through her head.

"Okay." She murmured, her eyes still focused solely on her fingers.

"What?" Daisy questioned, turning to look at her.

"Okay." Jemma repeated and she finally raised her eyes to meet Daisy's. She had to admit, the confused look on her face was absolutely adorable. "Let's do it."

There was still a beat of confusion. A minute to let the words wash over her brain and process in the memory of every conversation she and Jemma had that day. Her brown eyes slowly widened and the smile spread across her face.

"Really?"

Jemma nodded, licking her lips. "Yeah. Sure." She shrugged. "I mean, it makes sense."

"Right. Right."

"We both are-you know-comfortable with one another."

"Exactly."

"And, I love you."

"I love you." Daisy smile was wide and bright.

Jemma smiled back, but faltered a bit. Her eyes dropping downward. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship." The concern in her voice was thick and made her accent seem even more beautiful. "You are honestly the best friend I've ever had." She quickly looked up, raising her hand. "Besides Fitz, of course."

Daisy nodded. "Oh, yeah, of course." She shifted in her seat so she was sitting as she was before. Her legs tucked under herself. Her hand rested gently on Jemma's thigh. "I promise. We will be fine."

Jemma thought for a long moment. Her teeth pressing into the corner of her lip. Her hands fidgeted and her legs moved from side to side, bouncing her knees against one another. She breathed out and turned to face Daisy, mimicking the position the other girl was sitting in. Her tongue darted across her lips and she finally raised her eyes to meet Daisy's once again.

"So, we just-kiss whenever we want?" Jemma asked, her eyes narrowed in questioned.

Daisy shrugged. "I mean, yeah." She raised her arm to rest on the back of the couch. "Just-whenever we want, you know? It's not expected or planned. We just kind of-" Her head tilted from side to side. "Do it when the mood strikes."

"Okay-" Jemma said, dragging out the word a bit.

Daisy watched her curiously. She could see the wheels turning inside Jemma's head. Processing every move and going over every possible scenario. She couldn't help smiling. Jemma always made her smile when she got this way. Her brain was a wonder and, even after all these years of friendship, Daisy still couldn't figure it out.

"What are the rules?"

The darker haired girl's brow knitted tightly together. She raised an eyebrow. "Rules?" She smirked. "We need rules?"

"Yes." Jemma stated, frankly. She pointed at Daisy. "More importantly, you need rules."

A mock offended look covered Daisy's face for a brief moment. She then shrugged one shoulder, blew out a breath, and waved her hand.

"So, what guidelines should we establish?"

"You tell me."

"Alright." Jemma swallowed hard and thought even harder. Her eyes scrunched in the corners and her nose wrinkled a bit. "Touching."

"What about it?" Daisy inquired. It almost seemed as if that mischievous smirk was never going to leave her lips.

"I tend to-" Jemma moved her hands in near Daisy. Ghosting around certain areas of her face and neck. Never actually resting her fingers on tanned skin. "Touch a lot when I kiss someone." She furrowed her brow. "Would that be acceptable?"

"Oh hell yeah." Daisy agreed, a little more enthusiastically then she expected. She cleared her throat. "I mean, yeah, that's fine." She shifted in her seat as her drummed against the couch. "I do the same thing. I just like touching."

Jemma nodded. "Same." She worried her lip between her teeth. She seemed to be doing that more than normal. Her eyes scanned the floor for a moment then she returned attention to the woman sitting before her. "Okay, so touching is good, but just not under anything."

That smirk again. "So, no hand contact on skin."

"No."

"That means sex is off the table."

"Daisy!"

Daisy barked a loud laugh and raised her hand in defense. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding." Her eyes widened for a moment. "Not about sex being off the table because it most definitely is. That is not what this is about. Sex is not even an option. We are not going-"

"Daisy, it's fine." Jemma interrupted with a small smirk of her own. She leaned back a bit. "Looks like someone just had a tiny freak out."

Daisy narrowed her eyes, glaring at Jemma. "Whatever. I was just trying to clarify something, that's all."

Jemma seemed to relax a bit. Her features softened and she nodded. "So, basically, just a regular, run of the mill make out session."

"Yes."

Jemma took in a deep breath. She released it and shook her head slowly. "Okay. Okay." Hazel eyes stared deeply into brown and she continued to nod. "When do we start?"

Daisy lifted her hand and waved it at Jemma. "Whenever you want."

"Why do I have to make all the decisions?" Jemma inquired, curiously.

"Because I want you to be comfortable." Daisy shifted, taking Jemma's hands in her own. "I've had a lot more time to process this idea. It was mine, after all." You could almost see the pride shining off of her. "The ball is in your court now. You came up with the rules. You set the terms." She shifted their hands, intertwining their fingers. "Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

Jemma felt her stomach knot at her best friend's words. She swallowed hard, not realizing how dry her throat had become. She knew she couldn't think about this anymore. If she did, she would change her mind and that would be the last chance. She tugged lightly on Daisy's hands, jerking her forward.

"Kiss me."

Daisy's surprise registered instantly. "Like, right now?"

A quick nod was Jemma's only response. After a beat of silence, she finally spoke. "Now. Before I change my mind."

Daisy scoffed. "Well, you just know how to set the mood, don't you?"

"Daisy." Jemma scolded, a flat stare following shortly after.

She released Jemma's hands. She raised her own, shifting them from side to side as if she was trying to erase her last statement. "Sorry. Sorry. Forget I said anything." Her teeth pressed softly into her bottom look as she released a small breath. "Okay. Well— "

Daisy paused, but only for a second. Her eyes shifted downward to studying Jemma's lips. The perfect shape. The way her lip gloss shined in the dim light coming from the television screen. She shifted from side and leaned in closer. Jemma stiffened. Her nerves vibrating from every inch of her body. She felt Daisy's hand slide across her cheek. Her thumb brushing lightly against her skin.

Jemma swallowed. The dryness had returned. She could feel Daisy's breath against her lips and it was taking everything in her power not to just close the space. To pull Daisy closer and end this gut wrenching wait leading to their first kiss.

Her eyes fluttered closed as soon as Daisy's lips touched her own. It was chaste at first. Something small to familiarize themselves for the new sensation. Daisy's head tilted, her nose bumping slight against Jemma's. Her lips pressed firmly against the other girls, parting slightly to run her tongue against Jemma's bottom lip. Jemma raised her hand, sliding it up Daisy's thigh and resting it on her waist.

It felt right. Like this is something that should have happened a long time ago. Jemma gripped Daisy's side, enjoying the feeling of her tongue against her own. Daisy shifted, biting down gently on her friend's lower lip. Jemma released a small sound. A whimper at most. The sound caused Daisy to slowly pull back.

"I'm sorry." Daisy whispered, her hands still resting on Jemma's cheeks. Her lips hovering close. "Are you sure— "

Jemma closed the small space between them and pressed her lips to Daisy's. Swallowing the other girl's words. Daisy was right. This is what they both needed. Some form of intimacy with someone they both trusted. No strings. No commitment. Just that feeling that comes with kissing someone you care about. The feeling that your body craves. The touch that reminds you that you are still alive.

"Jemma!"

The sound of the door closing and Fitz's voice drifting through the empty room caused them to jump apart. Daisy returned to her original position, eyes focused on the television that was now scrolling the end credits to a movie she never even watched. Jemma was facing forward as well. Her hands running quickly through her hair and down her clothes.

"Hey." Fitz greeted with a smile. His hands were full with grocery bags and other things. "How are you both doing?"

"Fine." They answered in unintentional unison.

Fitz flashed them a strange look. He raised an eyebrow at the odd sense of tension filling the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Fitz."

"Of course. What could be the matter?"

Their tones were clipped and curious. Fitz stared at them for another few seconds before finally shrugging it off. "I bought some stuff for dinner." He started walking toward the kitchen. "But from the looks of things the Chinese restaurant down the street received your paychecks again."

Jemma turned her head slightly, staring at Daisy's profile. Silently willing her to turn and look at her. Within an instance, Daisy turned her head and locked eyes with her friend. The adorable smirk slowly formed on her lips and she winked at Jemma. Jemma's chest fell as she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I should go." Daisy noted, pressing her palms into the couch.

Jemma felt a slight panic cross through her. "You don't have to." Her eyes followed Daisy as she stood up and stepped in front of her.

Daisy chuckled, sensing her friend's anxiousness. "Jemma." She leaned down, pressing her hands into the back of the couch. Her arms boxing Jemma in. "That was amazing." She whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She moved back and straightened, her eyes never leaving Jemma's. "I will snap you as soon as I get in the car."

Jemma returned her smile. "Alright. But don't do it while you're driving. I hate when you snap me when you're driving."

Daisy took her finger and crossed it over her heart. "Stop signs and red lights only." She tossed Jemma another wink and walked toward the door, grabbing her keys from the table as she went. "Fitz, I'll see you tomorrow!"

He rushed to the door of the kitchen. A distinct pout taking over his lips. "You're leaving? So soon?"

"Yeah, I have class in the morning then work." Daisy explained, mimicking his pout.

Fitz pushed his lip out further. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

She and Jemma exchanged one final glance. Daisy made a ridiculous face causing Jemma to shake her head and laugh. "Talk to you in a few."

Jemma raised her hand and waved. "Bye."

With that, Daisy was gone.

Jemma crossed her legs underneath her. Her back pressed firmly into the soft cushions behind her. Fitz stepped passed her and took the seat once occupied by Daisy. Her eyes remained focused on the words scrolling across the screen. When Fitz picked up the remote and went back to the home screen, Jemma's gaze was broken.

He glanced at her, smiling with a mouth full of cookies. "Did you have a good night?" he mumbled, swallowing hard as he flipped through the selection.

Jemma felt the tinge of heat on her cheeks. "Yes." She responded, softly with a short nod.

She turned away from him, raising her hand to her lips. Her fingers brushed gently against them. She could still feel Daisy's presence. Still feel the tingle from the soft pressure of their lips connecting and moving together. It was nice to feel this way again. Nice for it to be with her best friend.

If they never kissed again, Jemma would always remember this moment and never regret a second of it.

She had to admit, she might be a little disappointed if it never happened again.

Jemma processed it all for an instant.

Was this a bad idea?

Probably.

Was it worth the risk?

Only time would tell….


	2. And then there was Bobbi

Daisy laid on her bed staring at her phone.

It had been over a week since she and Jemma had kissed. The same amount of time had passed since they had seen each other. Work for both sides of the park was insanely busy. Classes seemed to decide they wanted to be even more hectic than usual. Both girls hadn't had a second to spend with one another and Daisy had to admit she didn't like it.

She opened the app on her phone and took a picture of herself. Something silly. Her eyes crossed and tongue sticking out to the side. Bringing the phone closer, she began to type. _Miss u! Busy 2morrow?_

The phone rested against her stomach and she reached her hand behind her head. With a few shifts, she adjusted the pillows behind her head. When her phone buzzed, she grabbed it and brought it back into view. The red box appeared next to Jemma's name and she felt the smile spread across her face. Even if she wanted to stop it from happening, she couldn't. Her finger pressed against the screen and the photo appeared.

Jemma was at work so the photo was taking very sneakily. It was taking from her lips down. Daisy could make out the curve of her jaw. Her nametag was barely visible in the corner of the photo. Another lead was standing behind her, counting something. The black box crossed in front of her uniform shirt with a message that made Daisy smile even wider.

 _Miss you! No I'm free_

Instead of sending a picture back, Daisy opted to text Jemma back. She thought if Jemma was sitting at her desk, she would have time to respond to a quick message. Her fingers moved across the tiny keyboard as she made sure to make her intentions for the next day very clear. That small smile must have been permanent. Something she was unware of when she was writing her best friend a tiny novel.

"Aw, someone is talking to Jemma." Mack teased from the door way.

Daisy glared at him from over her phone. "May I help you?"

He smirked at her tone. "I have a question, Tremors. If you have a minute."

With a reluctant sigh, Daisy sent her message and lowered her phone. Her eyes half rolled at the sound of her given nickname. "You know, the floor in that attraction shakes. I don't think that's a valid reason to keep calling me that."

He shifted positions, leaning against the door frame. His strong arms crossed over his chest. "You fell."

Her mouth opened and closed. A tiny choke on her words sounded from her throat. With a grunt she waved her hand at him. "What's your question?" Her phone vibrated and she glanced and the screen. "And make it quick. I'm in the middle of a conversation."

Mack furrowed his brow. "You don't think it's weird that you two text and snap all day, every day?"

Daisy shot him a confused look. "No. She's my best friend."

Mack scrunched his eyes and raised his fingers. There was a small space between his thumb and index finger. "It's a little weird."

Her phone vibrated again. She exhaled heavily and looked at her screen once more. "I'm going to say no to your question on purpose if you keep this up."

"Okay, okay." He held his hands out in defense and chuckled. "Are you going to be home tomorrow?"

She showed him her phone, shaking it from side to side. "That's what I'm trying to find out." Her eyebrow raised curiously. "Why?"

"Fitz was going to come over for a— "

Daisy held up her hand. "Stop. I don't need to know about your sex games."

"Video game tournament." He finished, shooting her a dirty glare. "Hunter is coming too. We can get pretty loud."

Daisy pressed her lips together doing her best to not comment on the innuendo. Mack realized what he said immediately. He looked around for something to throw at her but was unsuccessful. "You can see how easy you make it."

"Just-are you going to be home or not?"

"Hang on. Let me see." Her finger slid across the screen and she opened Jemma's message.

 _Yeah, hanging out in the parks tomorrow sounds fun. I'd love too._

 _Pick me up in the morning? We can stop somewhere for breakfast, if you'd like?_

Daisy typed back quickly. _Sounds great. We'll talk more about it when you get home._

Jemma's response came rather fast. _Alright. 3_

Daisy placed her phone down next to her. "You can have your threesome. I won't be home tomorrow."

"It's not a threesome its—" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thank you." He turned and walked away.

Daisy grinned as she shifted the pillows underneath her head. She bent her knee resting her other leg across it. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she opened the app once again. Jemma's image was shown. Her hand was tucked underneath her chin and her bottom lip protruded in an adorable pout.

 _Tomorrow is too far away...,_ read the words typed across the picture.

Daisy barely had time to respond when another photo came through.

It was Jemma again but this time she had her lips forcibly pressed against Fitz's cheek. His eyes were half rolled, his expression exasperated.

 _Do you miss this too?_

A small smile played on Daisy's lips as the tiny clock in the corner of the screen counted down. The image faded and Daisy dropped her phone onto her chest. Her eyes closed and she brought her arm around to rest over them.

"More than I probably should." She muttered to herself followed but a very clear, very breathy, "Shit…."

* * *

Jemma sat across the table from Fitz during their break. Her attention shifted from her food and to her phone. She reached out for it and glanced at the screen. A small pout crossed her lips and she placed the phone back down with a sigh. Fitz huffed and rolled his eyes.

Jemma furrowed her brow. "What?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Liar." Jemma teased. Her eyes shifted to the side and she checked her phone once more.

"She's probably taking a nap." Fitz took a bite from his sandwich. The small smirk played on his lips. "It's not like you won't talk to her all night."

She shot Fitz a mock glare. Her mouth opened to respond, but she paused when a tall blonde stepped toward their table. "Bobbi!" She greeted, happily and quickly pulled the seat out next to her. "Please. Join us."

Bobbi Morse. Beautiful, intelligent Bobbi Morse from the attractions department was standing over her. Jemma had admitted to Fitz a long time ago that she had a tiny crush on Bobbi. But, time had passed and the crush faded. They ended up finally speaking at an area party and soon they became very good friends. When Jemma transferred to Daisy's area for the season, she and Bobbi saw less of each other and soon fell out of touch.

Now that Jemma was back, it seemed as if Bobbi would once again be a constant sight in her daily work life.

Bobbi unwrapped her fork and glanced around the table. "No Daisy?" she questioned.

"Sadly, no." Jemma gave a sad little smile. "She's off today."

"Oh. That's too bad." Bobbi agreed, a tiny smile played across her lips.

Jemma took a bit from her food, ignoring the smirk on the other girl's face. Once she swallowed, she asked Bobbi how things were going in her area of the park. The three chatted for a while, telling tales of their day so far. Bobbi must have rolled her eyes at least six times when she talked about the unnecessary headaches of the day. Jemma couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips at certain times.

When Bobbi shot her a sad look, she placed her hand on the other girl's arm sympathetically and mirrored her look. Every time she did it, Bobbi would smile. Jemma couldn't help but feel proud for being the one to make her do that.

Fitz glanced at his phone. "Jem, we should go." He informed her, throwing his napkin on his plate.

Jemma glanced over at her phone, her eyes going wide for a moment. "Oh, you're right." She flashed Bobbi an apologetic smile. "I'll see you in a bit. I'll most likely be in Comic store." She patted her arm and stood.

"Jemma, wait a second." Bobbi requested, taking a light hold of the girl's wrist.

The confused expression washed over her quickly as her eyes shifted from Bobbi's grip to her eyes. "What is it?"

Bobbi slowly released her. "I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go to a movie with me?" she asked, her green eyes staring into Jemma's hopefully. "And, you know, grab something to eat after?"

Jemma was sure her whole face was a mixture of confused, surprised, and whatever else emotion describes a 'oh shit, is this happening?' moment. "You-Like, just hanging out or like a-"

"A date." Bobbi finished, an amused smile playing on her lips. "I'm asking you on a date."

"Oh- "

Fitz had paused in mid sip. His straw resting on his bottom lip as his mouth remained half opened. His eyes shifted from one girl to the next as he waited anxiously for Jemma's response.

Jemma stammered over her response. Her hand raised and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I-" She looked into Bobbi's eyes and could see them soften. Like she was preparing for the blow of disappointment.

She stared into them. A million different things running through her mind as she did so. Daisy lead every thought. The trace of happiness in her voice when Jemma accepted her suggestion. The feel of her lips against her own. The tug in her gut thinking of how accepting this date might affect Daisy.

Jemma shook her head, pushing those thoughts away. Friends. They are just friends. Her going on one tiny little date with Bobbi shouldn't matter.

"Yes." Jemma blurted out before she could stop herself.

The disappointment faded from Bobbi's eyes and her smile spread even wider. "Did you just say yes?"

Jemma took in a breath, her throat bobbed as she swallowed hard. "Yes." She smiled. "I'd love too."

"That's great!" Bobbi cleared her throat to calm the over enthusiasm lacing her response. "Great. So, tomorrow?"

"Oh, I can't tomorrow." An apologetic gaze soon followed. "Daisy and I are hanging out. We haven't seen each other in over a week and we- "

Bobbi raised her hand, stopping her in mid-sentence. "It's okay. You don't have to explain." She chuckled, amused by Jemma's rambling. "How about the day after?"

"Um-" Jemma thought for a moment. "I have class in the morning, but after that I'm free." She nodded with a smile. "That would be perfect."

Bobbi pressed her teeth into her bottom lip trying to suppress the smile that continued to grow. "Great. I'll text you tonight and we'll work out the details?"

Fitz cleared his throat. When both girls' looked at him, he tapped his phone. "We've really got to go."

Jemma nodded at him then looked back down at Bobbi. She smiled brightly. "I look forward to it." She touched her shoulder and joined Fitz to leave.

When they were far enough away, Jemma exhaled heavily. She didn't even remember taking a breath. Fitz continued to sip from his soda. He smirked at her from behind his straw and huffed a laugh as Jemma's features shifted with a sudden realization.

"Bobbi Morse asked me on a date."

"And you said yes."

"…I said yes."

* * *

Jemma could still hear the words ringing in her ear.

The sound of her saying yes to Bobbi clouded her thoughts. She felt Daisy's hand rest on her shoulder as they walked through the narrow line toward the ride. Her stomach fluttered and her hand raised to rest over her best friends. When Daisy's hand shifted and their fingers curled together, her heart clenched. She could feel the mixture of enjoying this time with Daisy and thoughts of her upcoming date with Bobbi blending together and creating a sense of guilt.

"I'm really glad we decided to do this."

Jemma snapped from her thoughts at the sound of Daisy's voice. She smiled softly as she stepped up to climb into the ride car. Their hands separated as Jemma slid into the seat.

"So am I." She agreed as Daisy slid in next to her. When Daisy practically sat on her lap, she made a playfully annoyed face. "Get off of me." Her hand pressed against Daisy's back, pushing at the other girl several times.

Daisy chuckled. "Okay, okay. Fine." She said, exasperated as sat in the seat correctly.

The bar lowered and Daisy inched a bit closer to Jemma. Their thighs were pressed close together and both girls shifted at the same time. They shared a glance and a light chuckle then turned their attention toward the large screen in front of them.

Daisy leaned in to whisper to Jemma. "Hey, do you know about the ride tradition?"

"Ride tradition?" Jemma questioned, turning her head to look at Daisy. Her brow furrowed in question. "What ride tradition?"

Daisy's brown eyes widened a bit. "Oh, you don't know?" Her jaw slacked a bit and she let out a small breath. "Well, you know the part where Falcon pulls the seat back and pulls us from the danger of the battle?"

Curiosity over took her confusion and she slowly nodded. "Yes." She responded, dragging out a few of extra s'

"It's tradition that you're supposed to kiss the person you're riding with." Daisy flashed her most charming grin. "You know, so the ride doesn't break down."

Jemma stared at her for a long moment. The sound of the character telling the story drowned out by the disbelief filling her thoughts. An amused smile crossed her lips. It was probably the most real one she's used the entire day. Daisy's eyes relaxed on her and her smile was soft and adorable. As if that look was going to convince Jemma that this was a real thing.

"Really? That's a tradition?" Jemma questioned, the disbelief and amusement weighing heavy in her tone.

"Absolutely." Daisy knitted her brow together then raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't want to break tradition, would you?"

Jemma was amazed at Daisy's persuasion. Her hazel eyes locked with the brown ones staring back at her. She snorted out a laugh and shook her head returning her attention to the screen. "You're unbelievable."

Daisy's jaw slacked further. Her shock was borderline hilarious. "You don't believe me?"

Jemma shook her head again, reaching out to grip the lap bar when the seat shook. "Not in the slightest."

"Okayyy." Daisy turned her attention forward and shrugged her shoulders. "If the ride breaks down, you only have yourself to blame."

Jemma huffed another laugh and rolled her eyes.

The ride twisted and turned as the Avengers lead them through the city streets. Daisy and Jemma laughed at their favorite parts and Jemma found herself screeching more than usual. At one point, she hooked her hands around Daisy's bicep. She could feel Daisy flex and she laughed. Daisy looked at her and flashed a ridiculously toothy grin which only caused Jemma to laugh harder than before.

Falcon appeared before them on the large screen. "We need to get you out of here." He stated, flying around to the back of the car. "Hang on!"

The seat tilted backwards and both girls laughed gleefully as they braced themselves. Daisy turned to Jemma, an expectant look on her face. Jemma stared back and shook her head. She leaned in closer and rested her hand on the nape of Daisy's neck.

Her lips hovered close to Daisy's. She could smell the scent from her flavored chapstick. Her tongue darted out across her own lips to combat the sudden dryness. "Never say I'm one to break tradition." She whispered, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips firmly against Daisy's.

It was soft and slow at first. Daisy placed her hand on Jemma's side, her fingers clenching into the fabric of her shirt as the kiss deepened. She could feel Jemma's finger nails scraping against the back of her neck and all she could do was wish there was more space in the tiny car. Her teeth grazed Jemma's bottom lip before she tried to desperately pull her closer.

Jemma fell as far and deep as her mind would allow. As much as she was enjoying the feel on Daisy's lips. The guilt of not telling her best friend about her plans tomorrow was eating away at her. How could she sit here and kiss Daisy knowing that, in less than twenty-four hours, she would be on a date with Bobbi?

Jemma abruptly pulled back. Her hand remained resting on Daisy's neck and she looked down at the small space between them. "Bobbi asked me out." She blurted out, hesitating for a brief moment before raising her eyes to meet Daisy's.

There were a few small sounds coming from Daisy's throat. She swallowed hard then cleared it. "Bobbi Morse?" She asked, slowly leaning away from her.

Jemma nodded, sheepishly.

"Wow." Daisy breathed, resting her hands on the bar in front of her. Her hand twisted against the metal. The audio from the ride around her was muffled. "She's, uh, she's really pretty."

Jemma sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and nodded again.

Daisy turned her attention fully to Jemma. "Wh-what did you say?"

Their eyes locked and for the few long minutes left of the ride, there as silence. Just them looking at one another. Jemma's mouth opened and closed as she breathed out. Why was it so hard to just tell her? The sound of the bar rising and the attendant telling them to step out broke their bubble.

Daisy stepped out first and held her hand out to Jemma. She smiled shyly as she accepted the offered hand and stepped out from the ride vehicle. They made their way down the moving walk way as Jemma played anxiously with her hands.

"I said yes." She muttered, watching as her fingers intertwine with one another.

Daisy made a thoughtful noise as she nodded her head several times. She took in a deep breath and plastered on her best smile. "That's great, Jemma. You'll have a great time."

Jemma reached out and touched her arm. "You're okay with this?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Daisy lied, waving her hand. She felt her chest collapse when she looked into Jemma's worried eyes. Her hand wrapped around her best friends and she patted it lightly. "I just want you to be happy."

Jemma seemed to relax as she looped her arm through Daisy's and tugged her a little closer. "Thank you." She rested her head on Daisy's shoulder.

"Of course." Daisy turned her head, pressing a kiss to Jemma's temple. "Anything for you."

She did her best to ignore the clenching in her chest. To push aside the turning in her stomach. Daisy disregarded the signs and pangs of jealousy. She only had a few more hours with Jemma and she wanted to enjoy them.

She didn't want to think about the fact that tomorrow Jemma would be on a date with Bobbi Morse. Talking. Laughing. Kissing. Daisy shook her head, pushing the thoughts aside as she walked with Jemma toward the next ride. This was her day with her best friend and she was going to enjoy it.

She would sulk about Bobbi Morse tomorrow.


End file.
